Of Hera's Loves
by DarkTropicalKing
Summary: What if Hera had married another God? What if she had fallen for another? This Fic explores multiple Pairings all focused on Hera. Ideas include Helios, Hades, Hercules, Athena, Metis, etc. Mostly romantic pairings. Suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: HeraxHelios (Queen of Heaven)**

* * *

"Will you not fight with us?"

Hera argued, almost pleaded. But of course she never begged.

The Titan of the Sun looked away. It was not the first time that members of the opposing sides had sent messengers to him, asking for his aid in the upcoming battle.

In the war of the Titans, there were those who chose to remain neutral in the fight between the Old Elemental Gods and the new upcoming Gods. Helios had been one of them.

All-seeing Helios knew the outcome would favour each side equally, with some slight leaning to his grand-cousins rather than his siblings. Still, he would not get involved. How could he? He was unwilling to choose between his siblings and the innocent children brought up in this brutal world.

The Goddess stood before him, clad in battle armour and a loose chiton. Her pale arms were bare of adornments, as were her face. Loose chestnut hair flowed in waves down her back and over her shoulders like a shroud. Her strong face remained free of embellishments as well, possessing a warrior's mien about it. Nay, a Queen's.

Helios had first taken an interest in the daughter of Rhea when he spied upon her walking in the gardens of her grandmother. He had seen creatures like her before, those little beings both greater and weaker than the Titans, thus her sight was nothing new.

But…

Something about her drew him. Maybe it was the ease with which she glanced at the world around her and revelled in its beauty. Perhaps it was the joy she exuded as she basked in his rays. Or maybe it was the fact that he could see a fire within her, bright and warm yet so very dangerous.

He could not say. Still, he had been drawn, and descended to the Earth on rays of golden light and took a form similar to her's. She was surprised.

"Who are you?"

Fair Helios had introduced himself and asked if he could sit with her. She had glanced at the grass burning up around him for a moment, then smiled, making space for him. They had talked, and the rest was history. He found out her name was Hera, and she had been one of the daughters Cronus swallowed before they escaped.

Never in his life had he seen a greater beauty. Not even Ouranos' offspring, the primordial Aphrodite, could compare to the vision he had seen. She lacked the feminine beauty the latter possessed, but remained no less enchanting to the eye. More than that, All-knowing Helios saw through the shroud of womanly weakness she shrouded herself in and cut to the core of her being. Indeed, it would not be remiss to say she had the greatest potential of all the New Gods he had seen.

He wanted her. He had wanted her for a while now, but respected her freedom. If there was ever a reason to get involved, this would be it.

And so, fair-headed Helios smiled a blinding smile at the young goddess before him and made an offer. In exchange for his help, she would come with him to the heavens and be his queen.

She had crossed her arms then, an impassive look on her face. Her lips twitching slightly.

"I have been promised to Zeus Olymeia, the soon-to-be King of the Sky. You know this."

Radiant Helios countered that the boy would not treasure her as he would. Besides, he was far more powerful than the other, his domain spanning more than just the Sky. Did she not wish to become a true Queen of Heaven? All-knowing Helios was not malicious in his words, indeed, he spoke in earnest and fact. She had once revealed to him she wished to reign with status and power, to never be as weak as when she had been devoured by her father.

Here she had regarded him suspiciously, but finding no trickery present began to appear hesitant as she mulled his offer.

Following the Titan War, the Olympian Gods celebrated their victory over the Titans in their mountain halls. Zeus and Metis joined hands in marriage, and became the First of the Olympian Pantheon.

Further away, Hera and Helios walked in the garden of the Sun as husband and wife. Their union celebrated by Nyx and Erebus in the heavenly abode. Reigning above, they would go on to change the fate of the world beneath them.

But that is a tale for another time.

 **So here's the first chapter of the multi-chapter Hera's Love series! Each chapter focuses on a different pairing and explores the different realities that would have come about had she been allowed to shine. Maybe. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading :). Please rate and review, and tell me who you'd like to see Hera with next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: HeraxAthena (** **Prophesied** **Queen)**

* * *

Athena would never admit to a fascination with the older woman.

But of course, simply refusing to do so would not eliminate the fact that the sentiment still existed.

She watched carefully as Hera argued over some matter or the other with Zeus. He must have really done something to stroke her anger this time, as she was shouting and yelling furiously, eyes blazing with an almost unholy evil. He in turn remained quiet and stubborn like a rock, though if the vein throbbing on his forehead was any indication he too was about to bust.

That would not end well.

* * *

Athena had questioned her once.

"Why do you stay with him?"

Hera did not turn, directing the flow of her garden. She wore vibrant feathers on a loose pure white dress laced with pearls that shone like the sea. Around her peacocks strutted, multi-coloured feathers fanning out proudly. An ancient tree stood in the middle of this little piece of Elysium, around which a giant snake, the revived Python, curled.

Athena eyed Python warily.

"You are the smart one, I assume you already know the answer to that."

Well- yes, but still…

"Even if you simply wished to maintain your position and status, you could still do so, you do not require the backing of Zeus," Athena pointed out.

Hera hummed, still watering her garden with clouds of elemental magic. Athena continued.

"Part of your sphere holds the Dominion of Family, and all the power that entails. I have considered it, and it is in fact illogical that you would submit yourself to such abuse simply in the name of keeping family together, especially so considering the rights you have given Mortals to change your Sphere."

Hera barked out a laugh then.

"You would claim this? Dear Athena, you see the facts but not the whole picture. That has always been your downfall. You think you know the truth. Perhaps you are right, what benefit could I gain from this that I could not already?"

* * *

Later, in her domain, she pondered what Hera had said.

Athena did not get it.

Or perhaps she did, but the thought was so foreign to her.

Eliminating the excuse of family, fear of retaliation, and other interfering factors, only one reason remained.

Love.

Athena was disgusted then, though nary a glimpse of this showed on her face. It was not that she disdained the forces of Eros, rather, what it had driven the woman on her mind to endure.

She considered her options, formulating patterns with which to save her, to prove to her the errors of her way, and suggest a better alternative that was more suitable to-

Athena stopped. What was she thinking? Surely she was not considering treason in the name of the woman who hardly a person she would consider a friend?

She shook her head. No, it was illogical and baseless.

Still…

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this. Hope you enjoy these pieces I've uploaded. To everyone, thank you for all your comments and suggestions! I really appreciate it and that you took the time to read :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: HeraxPrometheus (Rebel Queen of Creation)**

* * *

Prometheus stood in his workshop, and looked at his work with a very, very, critical eye. Then sighed.

"Prometheus, your obsessive tendencies are showing," a voice teased from behind him and he heard the sound of metal hitting wood.

He did not turn, remaining contemplative. He heard a sigh, and then a shadow fell besides him.

"What are you working on?"

He was pretty sure she knew, his eyes flickering to the Olympian besides him before returning back to his work. She was short, or perhaps seemed that way due to his nature as a Titan. Everything but other Titans looked short to him. When he had met her he had been beautiful, that she still was was certain. That had not been the only reason he married her however, otherwise he would have grown bored of her. She was smart, smarter than she looked, and always challenged him, both physically and mentally. He supposed he was somewhat of a masochist.

There was something missing. He grunted in frustration.

Lord Atlas had granted him with this particular task, the creation of mortals which would worship them, create works, and alleviate boredom. Prometheus had taken on this task with great enthusiasm, as his brother had undertaken the creation of admittedly easier animals.

A year into the making, he had stabilised and created the form of these new creatures. In appearance, they resembled his little Goddess, walking on two legs with two arms and an enlarged head. They would rival the creations of the other Pantheons, though he was still unsure on what he would call them. Apes?

However, he had run into problems.

"The form of these mortals is particularly troublesome. I have managed to isolate the empirical matrix but inserting the god-flame into this form is proving difficult…"

They kept crumbling under the strain of wielding such Godly power. Hera crossed her arms thoughtfully.

"What powers the elemental matrix?"

He leaned back on his workbench, watching as she examined the body he had created. It was neither male nor female, a peaceful expression on its face as though it were in hibernation. There was a tray of cakes and wine, of which he helped himself as he replied.

"Gaia's skin, interlaced with her blood and a modicum of her power."

"Spirit?"

"Gaia's breath. Where are you going with this, Hera?"

Hera faced him, wavy chestnut hair flowing around her shoulders with a smirk on her face. The smirk she always wore when he had forgotten something important. Prometheus frowned as she tilted her head mischievously.

"Prometheus, darling, how did the Titans form?"

Why was she asking him such an obvious question?

"Why are you asking me such an obvious question?"

"Humour me."

He looked at her quizzically and stroked his beard, but answered.

"Mother Gaia and Father Ouranos came together."

She nodded her head in agreement then pointed at herself.

"What of me?"

"Cronus and Rhea," He folded his hands over his chest, "Can you just get to your point?"

"In both cases, an intermingling of the primal forces of Sky and Earth created new life."

He raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes then pointed at his creation.

"Rhea's patience. In this, you are only drawing on the Earth and not the Sky."

Ah.

Ah!

He felt foolish.

Judging by her laugh, she knew.

* * *

It was hardly an insult to be married to the Titan, Prometheus.

During the Titanomachy, the sons and daughters of Cronus [Saturn] had faced against the Titans led by their father himself. The battle had been looking dire for the Titans, when one of the New Gods had come to them in the dark of night with an offer. It called itself Hera, and was a sister to the God-King Zeus. When asked why she would betray her fellow siblings she had insinuated it had something to do with the boy-king, though she would not go into detail. In exchange for sparing her innocent siblings, and the death of Cronus, she would would work with them to ensure their success when Zeus was most vulnerable.

Atlas had agreed to this. He recruited the brothers Epimetheus and Prometheus to aid in his work, which had certainly aided in their eventual success. For their role in the Titanomachy, the New Gods had been punished for their crimes. Cronus was dead at least, thank the Gods for small mercies.

Now Atlas ruled in his stead, and to the wise Prometheus he had been gifted a "maiden of fierce countenance and glorious beauty, a daughter of the great Saturn."

Their marriage went surprisingly well. She was fierce and outspoken, a contrast to his thought-out and calm demeanor yet no less an asset. In matters of war, as well as peace, she was insightful and intuitive, which Prometheus had found to be rather appealing. She nurtured his creative appeal, of which he had found rather endearing, and though political at first their's had become a love genuine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: HeraxLoki (Queen of Disaster)**

* * *

She had adapted surprisingly well to the Norse Pantheon.

 _Probably because she was a beast in her own right._ Hush you, Loki snickered.

His eyes, red like rubies, followed her as she engaged in a flyting match with Thor. It was especially funny to see that she was winning, the third time this week.

 _Ha._

Did he forget to mention he was the cause of all this?

Yes reader, you're probably going like _Of course it was obvious!_

Now, you're probably wondering how this all came about right? Well, it was all very simple really.

He had simply "slipped up" to her that Thor thought she was weak, as a woman AND as a God. She had been FURIOUS.

 _Understatement, she looked ready to-_

Quiet, you're interrupting!

 _Oh, F-_

Moving on! Where was I? Oh yes, she was furious. Capital letters. It had taken everything within him to not let that shit-eating grin appear on his face, and Gods was it worth it!

* * *

Ten certified ways to survive your marriage with Her Majesty, Hera! [ _As brought to you by Loki. Actual results may vary and Loki, Co. is not liable for any damage done to your persons including (but not limited to) turning into cows, being eaten by snakes, holding a pregnancy for centuries, being torn by women, madness, disease, plague, failure of marriage and a runny stomach.]_

Never…

\- Insinuate that, my, she does so look fat in wolfskin and patchwork furs. Or even allow her to breach the topic for that matter. _Poor, poor Odin. That was so awkward even I feel for you._

\- Claim that you have absolutely no idea where those children came from. _Just. No. Don_ _'t even try._

\- Forget that how vindictive and jealous she is. _You know it is time to run when she smiles and calls you_ _"Dear Loki"._

\- Allow her to know it was you who replaced all her undergarments with snakes. In fact, make sure your pranks absolutely do not trace back to you, not if you want a visit from Death. _How she got Hades to extend his influence is beyond me._

\- Turn into a snake, or fill her room with snakes. Damn witch can control the damn things. _I once saw her actually conversing with bloody Jormugandr, of all things!_

\- Insinuate that she looks like a cow. _Oh Thor, you shouldn't have (But it was oh-so-very funny)._

\- Forget that she rules the Dominions of Family, Women, Legitimacy, and Childbirth. _Damn, when she made that entire kingdom rip that one king limb-to-limb I was genuinely terrified. No wonder Freyr likes her._

\- Forget that she is not only vindictive, but a true monster when provoked. Especially when it comes to her children. _See above._

\- Allow her, under any circumstances, to get you drunk! _I know you helped her Sigyn!_

\- Forget to remind yourself that inspite everything, you love her absolutely and cherish her. _Because she will make your life a living Hel otherwise, Hell, Hel, get it? [_ ** _Ugh_** _]._


End file.
